I can trust you
by Candlelight Coffee
Summary: Someone is out to kill Jeff, but who? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer.... Don't own WWFE, any of the characters, blah, blah, blah...  
  
**Jeffs POV**  
  
I sat there wondering for the longest time if Trish did have a crush on me. At times, she didn't even acknowledge that I was there. Those are the times I wondered if she kissed me a week ago because she simply wanted to thank me for saving her from the Big Show. I couldn't stop playing the kiss in my head over and over.  
  
I decided to tell Matt about these feelings when I first started having them back when she had first kissed me. He simply said I was acting like an immature teenager to have fallen over a girl like Trish. He thought I was only in it for her beauty or her breasts. It was different. I wasn't acting like a teenager. I wasn't even nervous when I was around her. I could talk to her like I'd known her for years. Sure I did get butterflies in my stomach, and the usual signs of having a crush, but Matt didn't understand that that didn't make me nervous.  
  
Lita was worse than him. Lita was friends with Trish and all after the bra and panties tag team match, and they even gave each other pointers. But Lita seemed to be highly against me being with Trish. I didn't understand any of it though. She and Matt both got along with Trish and everything, but for some reason they felt they couldn't trust her. I knew I could.  
  
"Hey Jeff." She smiled setting down her gym bag. Like always she came and worked out with me. I expected her too.  
  
"Hey Trish." I said, picking up the pace, lifting the weights faster.  
  
"Whoa muscles, show off much?" She giggled.  
  
I slowed down to my original pace and grinned up at her. "You only wish I was showing of for you." The usual flirting we had going on every day. I surely didn't mind it.  
  
She simply stuck her tongue out at me. "I am going to get a water, you want?" She asked grabbing her money from the front pocket of her gym bag.   
  
I stopped and got up. "I'll go with you."  
  
"Even better," she grinned.  
  
On the way to the pop machine, we met up with Torrie. Trish couldn't stand Torrie since the bra and panties match. "Oh, that poor baby." Torrie sneered. "You really want a woman? Call me." She said handing me a piece of paper with her number on it. Trish looked very pissed at that point.  
  
I smiled. "I'm sorry Torrie, slut isn't my style." I said handing her back the paper. Now I admit, Torrie is very attractive, but I seriously meant it when I said slut isn't my style. I don't go for girls who just walk up and hand me their phone number. I also knew that it would get a big plus from Trish. She smiled and grabbed my hand. I was shocked in the inside, but I managed to not let it show. She was showing me affection, for the first time since the kiss.  
  
Torrie stormed away, knowing she couldn't do any more damage. We got out waters and went back to our workout as usual.   
  
"Hey Jeff, I have to go, you think you could teach me a few wrestling moves for out match on Tuesday?" She said gathering her things together, after about 3 hours of working out with me.  
  
"Our match?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah, you don't know, do you? I figures Matt would have told you. Me and you against Torrie and The Big Show? Sure we are outweighed, but I think we'll manage." She shrugged it off. How can you shrug off a 7 foot 500 pound man, like she just did? She must think that I can handle him, and protect her.  
  
"Sure, come to the Gym and meet me at the mats." I shrugged it off too. She seemed to know what she was doing.  
  
"Thanks Jeff, see you then." She lightly touched my arm, like she had always before. That was her way of saying good-bye I guess. Matt and Lita were standing in the distance waiting for me. I have no idea how long they were even standing there. I got my things together as well. I left with Lita and Matt to the Hotel.  
  
When I got there all I wanted to do was sleep. I was tired from working out and all. But instead came the lecture of going out with Trish tomorrow.  
  
"Look Jeff, I know you were set in this match by Mr. McMahon, but after this don't use Trish as a crutch. She cant be trusted, until she proves that she can. You saw how she manipulates people and your simply her next ploy to get to the top and I don't want her to hurt you! I mean, come on. She was with, what... 3 people all together. Mr. McMahon, Test, and Albert. None of them ended pretty because of her." He was always like this when Trish wasn't around.  
  
"Crutch?! Not like Lita isn't one right? Look Matt, I appreciate you looking out for me, but she can me trusted. Have you ever thought of her changing? Maybe she's trying to get to the top on her own for once. That's why she asked me to give her some tips tomorrow right?" We got in yelling matches, like all siblings. This was the usual one for the time being.  
  
"Look Jeff, I am not trying to take sides here, but Matt is right." Lita said. She was sitting on Matt's lap. I hated it when they were all cuddling. Deep down I was happy for them, but when They yelled at me for the little relationship I had forming with Trish, gives me all the more reason to think that they were just rubbing it in my face that they had each other and who did I have?  
  
"Look Lita, Matt, you can think what you want, but I am not going to listen to you. She can be trusted, and whether you think I should or shouldn't I am going to trust her anyway. I am going to bed.  
  
I left to the other room. We had joint rooms because the WWF didn't see fit that Matt and Lita slept in the same room for business purposes, so they had Lita in the room next door, which I usually ended up sleeping in when I got sick of Matt or Lita being around.  
  
I walked out on the balcony. I look over and there was Trish, on the balcony next to mine. She was in her pajamas looking at the stars. She haden't even noticed I was there. God, she is so beautiful. I walked back into my room and I changed into my sweatpants, and to shirt. To me these were my pajamas.  
  
I walked to Trish's room and lightly knocked on the door.  
  
  
***I am about to add more I am working on it. Review and tell me what you think!*** 


	2. Chapter Two

*Trish's POV*  
  
I got up from the balcony and went to open the door. "Hey Jeff... Didn't expect to find you at my door in the middle of the night." I stepped to the side letting me in. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Hey... I can't stand being with Matt any more." He blurted out.  
  
I looked at him questioning what he had just said. "You mean you guys are going to break up?" I wasn't sure what he meant by he can stand being around Matt any more. I Guess I should get the whole story and tell him what I think.  
  
"No, its not like that. We just got into a fight..." Jeff looked really upset by this.   
  
"Okay, how about we order a pizza and rent some movies, then you can tell me all about your fight." I smiled and grabbed the phone book. "What do you like on your pizza?" I could tell he didn't want to go back to his room any time soon.  
  
"Pepperoni is good. "He said plopping on the bed next to me.  
  
I ordered the pizza quickly. I could really tell Jeff was upset and I wanted to figure out why. Jeff doesn't get upset over little trivial things. Besides, it gave me great confidence that he had come to me to talk about it. We were really good friends, and I want to do my best to preserve that. "So what's up?" I asked hanging up the phone.  
  
"It's just Matt doesn't think I can trust you. He's telling me you'll turn on me and blah, blah, blah, I just got sick of it and him and Lita always showing affection, then yelling at me every time I even get near a woman outside of Team Xtreme." He sighed.  
  
I saw what this was about. Matt and Lita saw that Jeff and I had been real good friends from the past few days and we were showing little signs of affection. I wasn't planning on hurting Jeff or something, so they really had nothing to worry about.  
  
"He keeps bringing up your past friends like Vince, Test and Albert. I think those are all just bad examples." He said. I could tell that he, for some reason, was scared that this might come in-between our friendship.  
  
"Well, Matt is just being the overprotective big brother. I can understand that. I also agree with you, He shouldn't judge me before he knows me. But I have had very bad past relationships. Test and Albert and Vince were merely business partners. I never talked to them outside of shows. But you're different. You not my business partner. Your my close personal friend, and I would never intentionally hurt you." I tried as best as I could to explain myself. At the times those things happened though, I was a manipulative bitch, and I admit that. But I didn't want Jeff to think that. So about a week ago, I finally decided to do things on my own, and if I didn't get to the top that way, I didn't deserve to be at the top.  
  
He smiled at me, and he had a world of trust you could see in his eyes. I smiled back and held out my arms to embrace him. That was the warmest hug I can remember. "You trust me right?" I whispered. I wanted to be sure that look he gave me, was a look of trust.  
  
He turned his head to look at me. "With my life." He said, continuing with the hug.  
  
Then there was a light knock on the door. We slowly pulled apart. "Oooh.... pizza." I said racing to the door. He was one step behind me.   
  
The guy handed me the pizza and Jeff the Mountain Dew and I gave him the money. I set the pizza on the floor in front of the TV.   
  
We didn't even watch the movie we rented. We sat up talking instead. "Jeff, I really didn't give Matt a reason to trust me. You can't expect him to just because you do." I really wanted to give Matt credit, he was just looking out for Jeff. I don't think I would trust me either if I was in his place.  
  
"Have you changed since you were with test and Albert? You don't seem like the same person." Jeff asked.  
  
I was surprised by this. I hadn't given the word "change" a second thought, but I guess I have changed when I look back at it. It just happened without a second thought after I became friends with Jeff.  
  
"Well, I used to think that the easiest way to the top was to be a manipulative bitch..." I laughed trying to shove off any feelings I had in whatever I was about to say. Last thing I need is to cry in front of him. "So I did that. Now, I realize that the only way to deserve to be at the top, is to earn it. I've been trying so hard to do that, and people still don't trust me for what I did in the past."  
  
I guess people thought that I didn't have feelings or that I was hard as a rock. I know I was a bitch, but I've been making a real effort to not be, and people didn't seem to acknowledge it. Everyone still doesn't talk to me, afraid that if they do I might help them then turn on them. "I have almost no friends because all the friends I had when I was selfish and wrong, acted the same way. Those weren't the kinds of friends I wanted. So I decided to stay away from them. But people like Lita, who are just opposite from that, don't trust me."  
  
He smiled at me. "These things just take time. Lita will trust you after you gain her trust back, and your making a big improvement toward that. I am really proud of you." He kissed my forehead. "I am your friend and I gave you a chance. Now all you have to do is convince other people that I'm not crazy for doing it."  
  
I wiped a tear from my eye and sniffed. I wasn't crying, my eyes just welled up from being so emotional, but I managed to keep most of it back. "You're always crazy..." I managed a slight grin.  
  
We ended up falling asleep together on the floor, watching TV. He laid on his side with his stomach facing me and I was curled up in a ball in front of him. He had his arm draped over me.  
  
For once, I was happy. Jeff inspired a hope in me to keep going the way I had been before. I keep remembering how he kissed my forehead. That was what made me truly feel special.  
  
He stretched then got up and looked at the clock. "Shit..."  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't want to stay all night. Now I have an earful from Matt if he noticed I was gone." Jeff pulled his shoes on.  
  
I got up looking at the clock. 9:00.  
  
I ran to my suitcase and picked out clothes. "I have an autograph session at 9:30..." I got dressed in a hurry and managed to look nice. I walked Jeff to his room since the elevator was on the way. I gave him a quick hug. "Thanks..." I whispered."  
  
I could feel him smiling during the hug. "No, thank you. I'll see you tonight at the gym, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, bye" I confirmed heading out. I watched him stick his key in the door before the elevator shut. He was going to have an earful from Matt for staying out all night with me when Matt had specifically told him how he felt. It was my job to assure him I wasn't as bad as he made me out to be. How the hell was I supposed to do that? 


	3. Chapter Three

*Jeff's POV*  
  
"Where were you?" Matt asked sitting at the table with a cup full of coffee. He had the utmost concerned look on his face.  
  
"I was with Trish." I simply said. I knew this was going to be a fight. I also knew right off the bat that he was going to think I was having sex with her. That's just like Matt, always planning for the worst.  
  
"So you think it's acceptable for you to have sex with Trish after I said to be careful. Jeff please..." He didn't raise his voice for once. I was surprised.  
  
"Look Matt, I don't know what gave you the idea that your the only one allowed to be happy in a relationship, but I really like Trish and just because you say that she can't be trusted doesn't mean that my feelings will go away." I looked at Matt. Yeah, he was only looking out for me. But sometimes he made it hurt more than if he didn't protect me. I calmed down. "Matt, if Trish can't be trusted, I owe you one and I really do appreciate you looking out for me. At least now I am prepared. But I am not going to stop doing what I normally do because of an opinion."  
  
I saw Lita coming out of the bathroom, hair wet and all. I assume that she had just got out of the shower. She looked kind of confused. "Just came to get my blow dryer. Not getting into this one..." She said stepping to her suitcase and getting what she came for.  
  
"And Trish and I aren't having sex." I added.  
  
Matt sighed. "Have it your way..." He said picking up an envelope. "Jeff, you got a letter last night. No stamp so it must have been hand delivered."  
  
I opened the letter. It was very sloppy writing. I laughed when I opened it. "Is this some sort of a sick joke?"  
  
Matt looked at me like he had no idea what the hell was going on. He snatched the letter from me and I could read on his face that he was nervous.  
  
Someone was threatening me. To kill me and I had no idea whom. I wouldn't know whom until it was too late. "Who did you piss off this time?" He blurted out.  
  
"No one I can think of... Maybe we should take it to Vince because the only people staying in this hotel with the ability to send me a letter like that and get through the security would be someone from the WWF." I looked at the writing again. "And who ever it was must have been really drunk or on drugs or something"  
  
I thought that Matt would have found some way to pin this on Trish seeing as he already didn't like her. Surprisingly he didn't.   
  
Lita came out, with her hair done and everything. "Hey, are we ready for breakfast?" She asked putting her things away. I stared at her blankly and handed her the letter.  
  
"Oh god... she said reading it. How could someone be so vulgar? Who sent you this?" Okay, I admit. Sometimes Lita can be a blonde. The letter wasn't signed or anything, you think my stalker killer would hand me his letter?  
  
"I don't know." I shrugged. "Its probably Edge or Christian or even Chris playing jokes." I was really scared but I didn't want to show it.  
  
"Look, Edge and Christian wouldn't do something like this. Their joke is putting hot sauce in your coffee when you are not looking or something. NOT pretending to be a stalker or a killer." Lita said. Okay, maybe she wasn't acting like a blonde ALL the time.  
  
Matt looked at Lita. She knew Matt wanted to suggest Trish but he didn't want to do it. "Well, there's always Trish...." She mumbled, not happy how Matt made her do his complaining.  
  
"It's not Trish." I was very sure of myself for once. "It can't be."   
  
"Look Jeff, I don't want to seem like the bad guy, but is it really that it can't be, or that you don't want to believe it if it is." Now this time, I don't think Matt really wanted to blame Trish. I think he just wanted me to be open to the possibilities.  
  
"I was with her all night. You said it was delivered last night. I was with her ALL night. We bought pizza and stuff and talked all night until we fell asleep. It would be impossible for it to be her." I knew I had the biggest grin on my face, even through these harsh times. For one, I had a really great time with Trish, and for two, I KNEW I was right, for once.  
  
"You're probably right Jeff, but I really don't want to take any chances. Are you sure that there is no one you got angry in any way?" Matt sighed. I was kind of happy. He made an attempt to understand what I was going through with my being with Trish.  
  
"So who would seriously want you dead? I doubt it'll be any of the tag team competitors because they aren't after me as well. The Letter was only addressed to you." Matt looked at the writing. "Are you sure you and Trish didn't get drunk or anything? Maybe she didn't know what she was doing..."  
  
"Well if you put it that way, Lita could have done it and not know what she was doing. Hell, you could have even done it. Trust me Matt. It is NOT Trish. I guarantee."  
  
Matt picked up the phone. "What do you plan on doing?" I asked. Matt can be real abusive when his friends are in Danger or being hurt. I was surprised he managed to stay so calm.  
  
"What you suggested. I am calling Vince."   
  
***Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get a chapter up today so I was in a hurry ^^ Please Review!!! I promise to have Jeff and Trish fluffies in the next chapter.*** 


	4. Chapter Four

**3rd Person** (yeah... no more POV's. Confusing and stuff. I think that's what makes the character out of character anyway.)  
  
"Vince?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt, what's up?" Vince said recognizing the voice.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but it is important. Jeff recently received a letter.."  
  
"-- And the letter is very vulgar and is threatening him." Vince interrupted.  
  
"How did you know?" Matt asked.  
  
"Its not only Jeff. Many WWF stars have had the same thing. It is someone in the WWF and I have my people working on that right now."  
  
"Who else have had these letters?"  
  
"I can't say. Not until we know who did it. I can tell you that the WWF stars have been getting these letters since almost exactly a year ago. Still no one has done what he or she had threatened to do in those letters." Vince explained.  
  
"So I guess since no one is in any real danger you just have to let it play through?" Matt guessed.  
  
"Yes, Don't tell anyone about this who doesn't already know, because they could be the ones who are sending these letters. Who did you already tell."  
  
Matt looked at Jeff looking over the letter. "Just Me, Lita ... and Trish." He knew he didn't really talk to Trish about it. Jeff listened in at this point.  
  
"Well, no one else. Make sure Jeff, Lita and Trish know this as soon as possible. Come by my office tonight at the house show. I am sorry to intrude on your day off, but these call for you being here. Bring the letter. We'll evaluate and compare this one to the others and make sure you and Jeff have tightened security."  
  
"Yeah..." Matt agreed  
  
"And make sure you tell me if any one is acting different around you. We won't go accusing people until we know for sure. I just want to watch them closely for any links as to who it could be.  
  
"See you then." Matt said hanging up the phone.   
  
"So why did you say that I told Trish when I didn't?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, I figured that even if you didn't tell her, you would anyway. Yes, I still have my suspicions about her, but this is your safety and if you trust her with your own safety, then I guess I could give her a chance. " Matt shrugged.  
  
Jeff's eyes widened. "You can't be serious.."  
  
"No, I am. I'm not saying she can be part of Team Xtreme yet, but she at least deserves a chance."  
  
"Yet?! So you will at one time, accept her?"  
  
"If she doesn't give me a reason not to, sure. And, you have been training her... or will be... so she'll be Xtreme soon enough."  
Jeff smiled. He gave Matt a light hug. "Thanks. That's all I asked for."  
  
"Later around 7 we have to meet Vince at the show." Matt added.  
  
"But it's our day off..." Jeff asked confused.  
  
"He wants to see you and the letter. Other people have been getting them too. I wonder why it isn't some big rumor by now.  
*  
Jeff had just got back from eating breakfast with Matt and Lita. He picked up the phone and dialed Trish's cell.   
  
"Hey Trish?"  
  
"Hey Jeff, what's up?"  
  
"I have a meeting with Vince tonight about... upcoming storylines. Could we train sometime before 7?" He asked wishing she could.  
  
"Yeah... I think I have a couple of free hours now. I was going to eat dinner, but we can train then dinner."  
  
"Meet you at the gym?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye Jeff"  
  
He hung up the phone and went to get dressed in his warm ups and tank top.  
*  
Trish was a little late, which he had kind of expected. "Sorry I'm late, Jeff. I had to stop at the hotel to get my workout clothed. Wait here while I change?" She asked gathering her clothes from her bag. "Watch my bag, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be here when you get back." He grinned.  
  
She came back cuter than she left. She had black warm up pants on and a little white tee. She had pulled back her hair into a messy ponytail.  
  
"So where do we start, coach?" She asked saluting him. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"In the ring cadet." He said leading her toward the ring.  
  
"Lets start with balancing on the top rope . Climb up and jump off a few times so I know what I can help you improve." Jeff said. She did better than he expected. She did it faster than most of the Divas probably could, but she couldn't compare to Lita. He had little work to do besides actually showing her how to do the high-risk moves.  
  
"Lets start with the hurricana. It's one of the easier moves because you don't have to worry about being afraid to jump or anything."  
*  
She tried it a few times. After about an hour of perfecting it, it was perfect. "You mean I did it right? No mistakes or anything?" She asked in awe.  
  
"Yup. Perfect." He felt happy to be able to tell her about her progress.  
  
She squealed and threw her arms around him. "How's that for extreme?" She said grinning. "In a year or two I might even steal the Swanton from you." She looked at her watch. You have about 2 hours until you have to meet Vince. Would you like to join me at dinner?" She asked walking through the ropes out of the ring.  
  
"Love too. Let's go change first."  
  
***Beautiful no? My best work yet! Review pwease! And be sure to catch next chapter!*** 


	5. Chapter Five

They made their decision to eat at a small steak house down the street from the arena. They sat in a little candle lit table near the back.  
  
"Trish..." He said hesitating.  
  
"Hmm....?" She said letting the atmosphere in. It was almost like they were on a real date.  
  
"The reason I have to leave early is because... I need to see Vince...." Jeff said trailing off. "I got a letter." He said handing it to her. The letter should think for itself.  
  
"Jeff... this is serious, have you called the police?" She said carefully folding it back the way it was and putting it back in its envelope.  
  
"No, but Vince says he has someone working on it. Undercover. He won't even tell me who it is." He said letting out a little laugh.  
  
Well, when Vince says someone is working on it, someone IS working on it." She smiled a little and lightly touched his shoulder. "Vince would make sure you, and all of employees are safe and sound."  
  
"You're right. It's just, why can't he tell me who his under cover man is? I would really like to talk to them ya know? Know whose hands my life is in. I am sure there is a really good reason for him not telling me and all... but.."  
  
" --I understand Jeff. Vince needs security in a predicament like this. He is probably using the DTA, Don't Trust Anybody. He may trust you, be he doesn't know if he can trust everyone you do with that information. Like Lita or Matt telling someone, or me telling someone. It could be anyone that sent you this." Trish smiled.  
  
"Do you understand everything?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Almost..." Trish said with a laugh.  
*  
"Look Jeff, I don't want you to tell ANYONE that you already haven't told yet. Don't act different, don't do anything to tip off whoever is sending you these letters. I don't want you, or anyone else getting hurt ok?" Lita said. She and Matt and Jeff were on their way to Vince's office.  
  
"People have been telling me that a lot lately. I won't." Jeff said.  
  
"I mean it Jeff. I want you to be with someone almost always." Lita said leading the way.  
  
"Yeah... I know...." Jeff said following quietly.  
  
Lita knocked on Vince's door, then walked in.  
  
"Vince, you were expecting us?" She said being followed by Jeff and Matt.   
  
"Yes. Steph, will you close the door please?" Vince said. Steph did as she was asked too. "Now on to business. May I see the letter?" Vince asked Jeff. Jeff handed it to him. "May I keep this letter?" Vince asked Jeff, who nodded in return.  
  
Vince opened a drawer in his desk containing about 5 folded papers, just as Jeff's letter. "As I told you before, other people have been getting similar letters. All which have the same handwriting and some even have a little evidence of drugs and alcohol. None of them are addressed, except for the envelopes.  
  
Vince unfolded them one by one to let Jeff, Matt and Lita compare them to Jeff's letter. "No one has gotten a second threatening letter and no one has had been attacked, as their letter said they would be. There is really nothing to worry about, but I like to take precautions." Vince explained.  
  
Steph handed Jeff a small cell phone that could fit into his pocket easily. "This will be used ONLY for emergencies. On speed dial, number one is the police, number two is my office, and number three is Matt and Lita's cell. I will call you if I have any idea who this person threatening you is." Vince said putting all of the letters back in his desk drawer.  
  
"You, and only you," Vince paused to look at Lita and Matt "Are allowed to come back to me privately. Maybe get a closer look at the previous letters and what not. I want to keep this a private matter. I hope you both understand." He said explaining to Matt and Lita. "It's not that I don't trust you I particular. I don't trust anyone until I know for sure. Thank you." Vince said ending his meeting.  
  
Jeff, Matt and Lita walked out. "Well, that wasn't so bad." Matt mumbled.  
  
"So bad?! All that 'no need to worry' bullshit! He makes me feel like some ones going to kill me!!!" Jeff raised his voice.  
  
"Well... according to your letter, someone does." Lita added quietly.  
  
**Liking so far? I find that whenever I update this story, I eat starburst and capri suns. Its my brain power!!! Anyway, REVIEW!!!!! I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW!!!*** 


	6. Chapter Six

"Lita, I trust Jeff and all, I just don't trust Trish. She's unpredictable and she has turned on everyone she has been with." Matt said. He didn't want to tell Jeff his feelings about Trish, because he knew how much Jeff liked her.  
  
"Come on Matt. She's really trying to change. So far, she is even doing a good job of it." Lita said, trying to convince Matt for Jeff's sake.  
  
"You of all people, trust Trish. She probably given you the most reason NOT to!"   
  
"I never said I trusted her. I am simply saying that maybe Jeff has a good reason too. Besides, it's not really you decision as to whom Jeff trusts. He has to have a good reason."  
  
"You know that she IS a suspect as to who could be sending those letters. I don't want you, or Jeff, to forget that." Matt said. He gripped his hands on his steering wheel. They were heading tward the arena for tonight's Raw.  
  
"Jeff kind of has no choice to trust her or not. She is his tag partner in that match tonight."  
  
"Yeah only because Trish has a problem with the Big Show." Matt scoffed.  
  
"Matt, be nice. Jeff likes her, so he has to see something in her. Try to see it too." Lita said. She was trying to be reasonable, but sometimes, Matt was so pigheaded.  
*  
"No, I don't want you to interfere. I can handle myself." Jeff said stretching. There was a knock on the door. Figuring Jeff was the closest, he answered it. "Trish..." He said.  
  
"Yeah, hey Jeff. Hey Matt, Lita." She said smiling. She knew Matt didn't like her, but she tried her best to be nice to him and Lita. Maybe it would help his view of her. She understood why he didn't like her and all. It was a very good reason too. But he wasn't even giving her a chance to regain his trust.  
  
"I have some advice for you about inter gender matches. Let Jeff handle the Big Show. The match isn't worth you heath okay? Keep you mind fixated on kicking Torrie's ass." Lita said.  
  
"Yeah.. I'll try my best." Trish said smiling. She was scared on the inside. As mush as she admired Jeff, and idolized him, she knew he couldn't take on the Big Show. If he did, it would be pure chance that he did.  
****  
The match started with Trish and Torrie. Torrie spat in Trish's face, which made her angry. She speared Torrie and started continuously punching her. Then she went to the corner and followed with a choke hold on Torrie. Followed by Trish's famous bulldog.  
  
Trish was in the lead until her and Torrie rammed each others head into the matt ad had to tag in the boys. The Big Show had the upper hand until Torrie attempted to get into the ring, destracted the refferee because she was not the legal man. Trish got a steel chair and hit the Big Show across the back.  
  
She got a choke slam in return. Jeff tried to stop it, but he was too late. The Big Show was dominating Jeff when Torrie got the pin on Trish.  
  
Jeff got up after the Big Show left. "Get the paramedics!" He screamed checking on Trish. She was unconscious.  
  
While Jeff was checking on Trish, the Big Show was behind him with a chair. As soon as Jeff turned around, he got hit in the head with it.  
  
Matt and Lita came running down and double DDTed the Big Show, who then rolled out of the ring. He had already done his damage.  
  
The Paramedics came out with two stretchers. They rolled Jeff on one and Trish on the other. Lita and Matt followed closely behind.  
  
Trish had been taken to the hospital while Jeff wasn't as bad off as Trish was. He was taken to the doctors that were in the arena.  
  
"Where's Trish?" Jeff kept asking. "Is she okay?" He noticed something was up when Matt nor Lita would give him a straight answer. "I said where the hell is she?!?!" He screamed again.  
  
Matt simply looked down. "She's at the hospital." He mumbled.  
  
"Then That's where I should be." Jeff answered, attempting to stand up, only to fall down again.   
  
"You have to be checked out first." Matt said trying to stabilize him. "Lita, go to the hospital and see Trish. He's not going to stop until he knows that she is safe. Jeff, I'll have Lita call me as soon as she knows anything about Trish's condition, okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Jeff replied.  
  
"Me and you will leave as soon as I know your okay to go."  
  
Lita left as she was told too so she could find out what Trish's condition was.  
  
****  
  
"I am looking for Trish Stratus," Lita said to the receptionist. "She was brought in from the arena only about 15 minutes ago."  
  
"Yes. Miss Stratus is in intensive care." She began typing again. "And she is allowed to have visitors. Go straight down this hall and to the left. Keep going streight until you reach room... B-461."  
  
"Do you know her condition?" Lita asked, hoping to call Jeff.  
  
"I'm not allowed to give that information out. Her nurses will only let you in if she allows it, and it's the same with her condition. You can only know when you get there. It says nothing in here yet so they may not have her condition yet. The nurses may not let you in until they are sure of what care they need to give."  
  
"Alright... thanks." Lita said as she headed off toward Trish's room, trying to prepare herself for the worst.  
  
***Yeah... Sorry about the Matt being a pig head comment. I love Matty and all but it fit so well in the story. I have to find a way to bash Jeff now that I did Matt so they are even XD PLEASE REVIEW!!!*** 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Are you family?" The doctor asked Lita.   
  
"Well, I am the closest thing to it. Does that count?" Lita said fake smiling.   
  
"I am assuming because she is on the road, her family will probably be in Canada because that's her hometown. Since her REAL family is not present, not will they be, I guess I can tell you her condition. I am Dr. Rice. I will be taking care of Miss Stratus for the next few days. We need to see if she is starting t heal properly. She has a severe head injury, which for her, is career threatening. She isn't in any pain because of the Tylenol three we gave her. She has a neck sprain and a cracked anklebone." The doctor said looking at her sheet of paper.  
  
"So she can get out of the hospital...." Lita stopped waiting for he doctor to finish.  
  
"A week at most. Since her family isn't present, I am hoping you or one of her other close friends will be able to look after her for about... a month. She will probably heal in a month. Now that area will still be sensitive and any further head injuries might cause her neck to break, crack, severely sprain, etc., if she does go back in a month. She will have to wear a neck brace during that time. She may take it off, but only for short periods at a time. Only about an hour or two. Visiting hours are only till 8:30 pm tonight, but since she came in at 8:15, for you I can stretch that until 11. No Later. You may see her now." The doctor lead Lita into Trish's room.  
  
The room was all white. The floors, the walls. It was creepy. It was hot in the rooms too. Trish lay in the bed hooked up to a whole bunch of machinery. "Does she really need to be hooked up to all of this?" Lita asked.  
  
"Only so we can see if her body is accepting the medications we give her. If she has trouble breathing, or anything, the oxygen is right there and the machine will alert me about it." The doctor said. She was reading all the monitors and taking notes on Trish's movements.  
  
"Hey Lita..." Trish mumbled. She couldn't talk normally because she had oxygen tubes up her nose. Trish looked really bad. She had a heart monitor, Oxygen, IV's, the whole bit. Lita knew she couldn't be comfortable like that.  
  
"Trish... How ya feeling?" Lita asked setting her purse and coat down.   
  
"Mmmm... Better." Trish said, trying her best to be positive.  
  
"Where's Jeff?"  
  
"You didn't see what happened after you got choke slammed?" Lita asked.  
  
Trish's eyes went big. "...What happened?" She said, quieter than before.  
  
"The Big Show hit him in the head with a chair."  
  
"Oh my god, is he okay?" Trish asked raising her head, only to lean back in pain.  
  
"Relax Trish. Jeff will be okay. Nothing more than a concussion. He'll heal." Lita blew it off.  
  
"Then why isn't he here?"  
  
"Well... Matt insisted he see a trainer before he leaves." Lita said pulling up a chair. "Don't worry. Matt is taking Jeff here after he gets checked out.  
****  
Jeff was running around packing his things. "Matt, I swear if I can't see her because you insisted I see a trainer, I am going to..."  
  
"Relax. Lita called. Visiting hours for us, are extended till 11." Matt said grabbing his suitcase and heading for the car.  
  
They packed their things and went to the car, only to see "I'm watching you both" Painted on the front of Jeff's car with red lipstick.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Matt screamed.  
  
Jeff called Vince with his cell. He explained what he saw.  
  
"We are leaving for the hospital now; so you think you can get someone you clean this off and take Matt's car to the hotel?" Jeff asked. "Thanks." Jeff hung up his cell phone. "He's getting someone to investigate."  
  
"Yeah... we can take my car." Matt said unlocking his car and driving off.  
  
"This is getting serious." Matt said, driving.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder who is doing it." Jeff said shrugging it off.  
  
"I can't believe you can just act like you don't care..." Matt said raising his voice.  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"No Jeff, I bet it was Trish! Before your match!" Matt yelled.  
  
"MATT LOOK OUT!!!" Jeff screamed and pointed. Before Matt could react, they had a head on collision with another car. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lita walked out from the bathroom only to see an empty bed where Trish was. She walked out and stopped a doctor. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Trish Stratus is?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'd have to call her doctor." The nurse went and did call the doctor and came back.  
  
"She isn't in her room?"  
  
Lita shook her head.  
  
"Then she left. She might have a medical emergency. I'll set out search teams across the hospital."  
  
Lita's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"  
  
There was a man on the other end. "This is the Dallas hospital. Your friends... Matt and Jeff Hardy, have been in a car accident. We need you to come down to the emergency room. Your employer is already here, Mr. McMahon. He says its something about a letter..."  
  
Lita's jaw dropped. "Are they okay?"  
  
"Well, Jeff seems to be fine. He only has a broken wrist and 2 cracked ribs. Matt... isn't so well." The man said hesitating. "We can't get him to have a steady heart rhythm and he is having trouble breathing."  
  
"Can I see him?" Lita asked quickly.  
  
"I can't say he will respond. He has been unconscious every since we found him and his brother. Please meet Mr. McMahon here on the first floor, ER." They hung up the phone.  
  
As Lita was walking down, she saw Trish coming from the parking deck. She was still dressed in her hospital gown, neck brace and all.  
  
Lita brushed off and made a note to ask Trish about it. Right now, she needed to be with Jeff and Matt.  
****  
"Hey Vince, what happened?" Lita said approaching the ER  
  
"Well, the investigators said that someone intentionally hit Matt and Jeff's car. There was no one in the driver seat when it happened. The cruise control must have been left on at the last moment. The whoever was controlling the car jumped out."   
  
"Can I see them?" She asked.  
  
"I think you can see Jeff. You might have to wait to see Matt." Vince said taking a seat.  
  
Lita walked into Jeff's room. His ribs were heavily bandaged and his writs were in a thick cast. His eyes were closed. He was in a peaceful slumber, and he deserved it with everything that has happened to him the past few days. Why do all the horrible things in the world always happen to good people?  
  
His eyes opened slightly. "Mmmm... Hey Leet..." He said, managing a smile.  
  
She griped his hand. "Hey Jeff...."  
  
"Where's Matt?"  
  
"He's... not doing so well..."  
  
"What do you mean not so good? I asked where is he." Jeff said, his voice raising.  
  
"He is in another room. They can't seem to get a steady heart beat and he is in a coma." Lita said looking down. She knew it wasn't healthy to get Jeff upset, but it also wasn't healthy for him to yell with those ribs.  
  
Jeff laid his head back down on the pillow. "I can't see him either, can I?" He asked.  
  
"I doubt the doctors would let you. Did you by any chance see who was in that car, Jeff?"   
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, we don't know who hit you." Lita said  
  
"Yu mean it was a hit and run?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Literally. The person who was in the car did it intentionally, and put the cruise control and jumped out at the last minute so they wouldn't get hurt."  
  
"So, this was the same person who wrote the letter..." Jeff said frustrated. "Okay this is getting very serious and we are at the same place we started. Knowing nothing."  
  
"I know, but Vince is looking into it with this 'secret person'." Lita said pushing some of Jeff's slightly purple hair out of his face. "Not to ruin any of your trust with Trish, but while this car crash was taking place; she wasn't in her hospital bed like she should have been."  
  
"I still don't think she did it. But now, this is serious. I admit, she COULD HAVE done it. But I highly doubt it." Jeff said. Not only was he in trouble, but Matt was too. He would not let matt get more hurt simply because he couldn't admit that Trish was a suspect. "Do you know where she was?"  
  
"In the parking lot." Lita shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Jeff, she didn't even drive herself here. Why would she be in the parking lot, if she didn't have a car?"  
  
"Lita, Matt is awake. You may see him now." The Doctor said from the hallway.  
  
"See you later..."  
  
***  
  
"Matt..." Lita said knocking on the door lightly and letting herself in.  
  
"Leet..." Matt said turning his head slightly.  
  
She kissed him lightly on his forehead. "You gave me a scare..."  
  
A light grin crept upon his face. "My bad... How is Jeff?"  
  
"Better. Two broke ribs and a broken wrist. See who hit you?"  
  
"Not clearly. Blonde hair. All I know."  
  
"Vince said it was a hit and run. Whoever hit you did it intentionally."  
  
Matt smile grew. "So I was wrong. It couldn't have been Trish; she was in the hospital when it happened." Matt never wanted it to be Trish. He simply wanted to push Jeff to be open minded about their suspects. Trish just happened to be one of them.  
  
"Not entirely. Trish wasn't in her room when it happened. She was in the parking garage." Lita said.  
  
"Who in the hell would be so cruel to do this to us?" Matt asked. 


End file.
